Akhir Sebagai Awal
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Malam itu, makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Ibu perlahan menjadi dingin. Dapur yang biasanya selalu bisa dibuat hangat oleh Ibu, kini menjadi sepi. Tidak akan ada lagi ucapan tadaima ataupun oyasumi. Created to Celebrate SasuHina Days Love. Mind to RnR?


_Ini saran dari Mikan, gak diikutin juga ga papa kok._

_Biar lebih ngena feel-nya, baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Yui – To mother atau Minmi – Mother. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Ibu perlahan menjadi dingin. Dapur yang biasanya selalu bisa dibuat hangat oleh Ibu, kini menjadi sepi. Tawa riang yang biasanya mengisi, tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak akan ada lagi ucapan _tadaima _ataupun _oyasumi_.

Ditengah musim gugur yang dingin, Hyuuga berduka. Berduka karena telah kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Yang mereka kasihi. Yang harus mereka relakan kepergiannya.

Istri dari suami setia.

Wanita yang rahimnya dipercayakan Tuhan untuk melahirkan dua orang bayi yang kini tumbuh besar.

Wanita yang memberi banyak semangat hidup bagi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

**Prologue of Billion Dollar Baby:**

**-:-**

**-****Akhir sebegai awal****-**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mikan Kecil-**

**Romance – Family**

**Rate K+**

**Warning's: Standard Aplied**

.

.

.

"Kami turut berduka cita." Ucap Fugaku.

Rasanya baru minggu kemarin ia mampir ke rumah sahabatnya itu dan disambut ramah oleh istri sang tuan rumah.

Pria paruh baya itu—Hiashi mengangguk. Tidak banyak kata-kata yang diucapkan. Ia masih diselimuti awan duka. Masih dapat Hiashi ingat dengan betul bagaimana istrinya memanggil dirinya untuk makan malam ketika menonton tivi di ruang tengah.

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Mikoto.

Hiashi melirik Neji yang berdiri sembari memegangi bingkai foto ibunya. Bocah empat belas tahun itu hanya bisa terdiam. Menahan tangis yang bahkan tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Aku rasa Neji bisa menerima kepergian Ibunya," ucap Hiashi. Pandangannya sendu menatap anak pertamanya itu. Sebelum kepergiannya, Ibu telah berjanji akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan SMPnya nanti kalau ia berhasil mendapat peringkat di sekolah. Namun sayang, takdir berkata lain.

"Bukan dia. Maksudku ..." Mikoto tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Hiashi memberi lirikan kearah pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka.

"Pasti berat baginya mengetahui Ibunya telah meninggal. Apalagi Hinata 'lah orang pertama yang menemukan istriku terkapar tak sadarkan diri di dapur karena serangan jantung," ujar Hiashi sedih.

Mikoto terdiam. Bohong kalau dia mengatakan 'aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu', karena memang pada kenyataannya perasaan itu susah untuk digambarkan. Sedih, tidak terima, sakit, kecewa, dan rindu.

.

.

.

"_Cuci kakimu sebelum tidur."_

"_Jangan lupa kotak bekalmu, Hinata."_

"_Ibu membuat baju baru untukmu. Lihat, bagus, 'kan?"_

"_Ka-kakak menjahiliku lagi ..." "Tenang, nanti Ibu akan membalasnya. Tidak ada daging di supnya malam nanti."_

"_Kelak kau akan menjadi pengantin perempuan yang cantik kalau sudah besar nanti."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Uhn."_

"_Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi seperti Ibu."_

"_Tidak. Kau harus bisa menjadi lebih dari Ibu."_

"_Ibu, Hinata sayang Ibu."_

"_Ibu juga sayang Hinata."_

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menangis, yang jelas dia masih belum berniat untuk berhenti. Ibu memang sering mengingatkannya agar tidak menangis, tapi kenapa Ibu juga yang membuatnya menangis.

Seharusnya, hari ini Ibu akan menemaninya ke taman untuk mengunjungi kucing putih yang baru melahirkan tempo hari. Tapi kenapa ...

Hinata sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Dia menghabiskan makanannya, termasuk paprika yang paling dibencinya. Ia juga selalu menuruti apa kata Ibu. Menahan tangis saat teman-teman dan kakaknya menjahilinya, karena Ibu tidak suka itu. Tapi kenapa Ibu malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya?

Gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu semakin menelungkupkan kepala pada kedua tangannya yang disilangkan diatas dengkul yang ditekuk di depan dadanya. Rambut _indigo_ sebahunya jatuh menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya. Tidak dikuncir atau dikepang seperti biasa, karena kini tidak ada lagi yang melakukan hal itu.

Hinata masih tetap menangis.

Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk bergabung di sampingnya.

Anak laki-laki sebaya Neji itu duduk memperhatikan kolam ikan. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Pertama kali dia datang ke rumah tradisional _Jepang _itu, kesan hangat kekeluargaan langsung menyambutnya. Saat itu, ketika ia akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah dasar. Saat ini ...semua sudah berbeda.

"..."

Suasana masih sama. Diam. Hanya sesenggukan kecil yang mengisi kesunyian di beranda rumah itu.

Akhirnya, setelah lelah menangis, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja bergabung itu.

"Ka-kakak siapa?" Wajar saja kalau Hinata tidak mengenali anak laki-laki itu, karena ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil kakak oleh Hinata masih memandang lurus kedepan. Helaian poni rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang saat angin meniup pelan.

"Ada saat dimana seseorang mengalami titik terberat dalam hidupnya. Misalnya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang disayangi. Namun ..." anak laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil, lalu melemparkannya ke kolam ikan, "Pada kenyataannya seseorang itu akan tetap berada disamping kita. Didalam hati, dimana kenangan akan orang itu berada."

Hinata yang baru duduk dibangku kelas dua SD tidak bisa mengolah dengan benar setiap perkataan anak laki-laki itu. Dia hanya tetap memandang kakak itu. Menanti ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi sayang, kakak itu lebih memilih diam.

Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Hinata. Sesuai dengan perkataannya barusan, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau Ibunya akan tetap berada dihatinya. Tempat kenangan-kenangan bersama Ibunya tersimpan rapih. Walau pada akhirnya waktu akan menghapusnya secara perlahan.

"Ja-jadi ...Ibuku a-akan tetap berada disini?" Hinata menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya. Letak yang ia yakini hati itu berada.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh sejenak. Memandang Hinata yang menunduk sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Merasakan tiap detak jantungnya. Hal itu membuat rona merah berhasil muncul pada pipi putihnya.

"Ibumu pasti orang yang baik?"

"Umn ..." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui perkataan kakak itu, "I-Ibu tidak pernah marah kepadaku. I-ia selalu tersenyum, tak jarang tertawa. Ibu orang yang baik."

Sesungguhnya, anak laki-laki itu juga pernah merasakan kebaikan dari Ibu Hinata. Ketika ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sasuke saat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Juga saat memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya ketika Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi tembam bayi Hinata.

Helaian terakhir daun _maple_ telah meninggalkan ranting pohon. Terbang mengikuti dorongan angin, membawa helaian daun kecoklatan itu hingga ke tempatnya mendarat nanti.

Anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam_ gakuran_ hitam itu mengambil sehelai daun _maple_ yang jatuh ke pangkuannya, dan melepaskannya agar bisa kembali terhempas oleh tiupan angin.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua mudah akrab, ya?" Mikoto tersenyum menyaksikan anak bungsunya terlihat berbincang ringan dengan bungsu Hiashi.

Hiashi yang berdiri di samping Mikoto tersenyum—walau samar terlihat. Tampang tegasnya melunak ketika melihat putrinya akhirnya berbicara juga. Dari semalam, setelah mengetahui Ibunya meninggal, Hinata tidak berhenti menangis. Hiashi bahkan sampai khawatir saat Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang menyetujui perjodohan itu ...Tapi sayang, dia tidak bisa melihat putrinya menikah nanti."

Mikoto memandang sosok Hiashi yang menunduk termenung. Hiashi terlihat begitu tabah dengan semua wibawa yang ia miliki. Namun didalam hati, Mikoto yakin kalau sesungguhnya Hiashi sedang menangis.

"Aku takut ...kalau nantinya aku tidak bisa sekaligus menjadi figur seorang Ibu bagi kedua anakku," keluh Hiashi. Nada kekhawatiran kental bercampur didalamnya.

"Kalau nanti Hinata menikah dengan dia," Mikoto menunjuk kearah anak bungsunya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir anakmu akan kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu—"

"Mertua lebih tepatnya." Ralat Hiashi.

Tawa mencairkan suasana kesedihan yang menyelingkupi rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Kita harus segerap pulang," Mikoto menghampiri bungsunya yang duduk menyandar pada pilar bagian luar rumah itu. Di sampingnya, Hinata yang duduk memeluk kakinya memandang Mikoto dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Lain kali kalau ada waktu, kami akan main lagi kesini," ucap Mikoto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yang tabah, ya."

"A-arigato ..."

"Nah," Mikoto berpaling kepada anak laki-lakinya, "Sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo—"

Anak laki-laki itu bangkit, lalu mengkebaskan bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit lecak akibat terlalu lama duduk.

.

.

.

.

"—Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

Hinata tahu.

Akhirnya, Hinata tahu siapa kakak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menemaninya duduk walau tanpa banyak diisi obrolan.

Sasuke.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Entah kapan dan dimana, tapi Hinata yakin ia pernah mendengarnya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman malu-malu terpatri di bibir bocah tujuh tahun itu saat bibirnya menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan kepadamu."

Diruang yang sama. Sepuluh tahun kemudian. Hinata duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ayahnya yang terlihat serius sekali. Bahkan ada Neji, kakaknya yang ikut serta duduk di samping Ayah Hiashi.

"Kau sudah besar." Hiashi mengangguk sekali, "Ya—sudah cukup besar."

Meski tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ayahnya, Hinata masih tetap mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ayah dan ..." ada jeda sesaat, "Almarhumah Ibumu sudah merundingkan hal ini dari kau kecil." Lebih akuratnya, saat Hinata merasa aman didalam kandungan Ibunya.

Hinata bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya sudah berdetak tak menentu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya yang sepertinya penting sekali itu.

"Kau, Hinata Hyuuga, akan segera menikah dengan salah satu anak dari sahabat Klan Hyuuga."

Dari pada akan segera menikah, mungkin lebih tepat sudah dijodoh, 'kan. Bahkan Hinata tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dua minggu lagi, kau akan menikah dengan—"

.

.

.

"—Bungsu dari Klan Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

Neji sudah memasang ancang-ancang siap menangkap kalau saja adiknya mendadak pingsan mendengar dirinya sudah dijodohkan dan akan segera menikah dengan seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu! Hinata tidak jadi pingsan.

Namanya sama dengan kakak yang hadir diacara pemakaman Ibunya.

Atau jangan-jangan ...

"E-ehh?"

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

*tebar sempak Sasuke* kenapa jadi begini ...

padahal niatnya gak pengen bikin fic abal macam ini. tapi ga apa, 'lah.

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan.

.

*lempar bom asap* *bawa kabur Itachi*


End file.
